A Razão
by Cams Slytherin
Summary: [JL][song][completa] James conta a Lily o que faz dela a sua razão para todas as outras razões.


**A Razão**

"_Você pode não achar, Lily, mas a perfeição está no ato de assumir seus defeitos."_

**N/a:** Gente! Há quanto eu não escrevo uma song... J/L, então, nem se fala! xD Mas... estamos revertendo a situação, câmbio! Espero que gostem... a música é **The Reason – Hoobastank**, e eventuais elogios, críticas ou outros podem ser enviados via e-mail, se preferirem – e se quiserem respostas rápidas, receio que seja o único jeito! Então... anotem: Fiquem à vontade para me abordar, viu? Kissuuus!

- Lílian...

- É difícil entender que pra você eu sou EVANS? – a garota subia a Torre de Astronomia cada vez em passos mais rápidos, e falava em tom decidido, enquanto James a seguia já impaciente, tentando conversar.

- Cara senhorita Evans... – disse, de má vontade – Eu sei que é difícil eu admitir que estava errado... mas, tá, eu admito, eu estava.

- Ainda bem que percebeu. – ela finalmente parou e encarou-o, mas não sem antes tomar a distância de três degraus acima.

- Medo de que eu te beije? – ele sorriu, maroto, fazendo com que o coração de Lily pulsasse uma vez mais forte do que o normal.

- Potter... você não é perfeito.

- Tampouco você, Lílian. – disse, sério – Você pode não achar, Lily, mas a perfeição está no ato de assumir seus defeitos.

- Como você não faz? – ela soltou um riso debochado.

- Então... vamos jogar. Cada um convence o outro de suas razões.

- De suas razões? Do quê? – questionou ela, em pura inocência.

- Eu digo por que eu mereço ao menos sair contigo, ao menos um _nice aproach_ N/a: boa aproximação, em inglês. Termo bastante utilizado no golfe – inclusive no Pangya, RPG online de golfe oferecido em Mais detalhes, questione por e-mail... você diz o porquê de me odiar tanto e eu não ser pro seu bico.

- Okay. – ela aceitou, de nariz empinado – Comece fazendo-o.

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_There're many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know"_

- Existem várias coisas que eu aprendi que estragariam tudo entre nós...

- Tudo _o quê_? – ela questionou, mas ele tapou seus lábios com dois dedos.

- Shh... deixa eu dizer. – o olhar dele foi sério, e fixo em seus olhos – Se dependesse de minha vontade, Lílian... eu não estaria tão longe de ti, nem em distância momentânea quanto de alcançar ao menos sua simpatia. Eu estaria agora com os lábios colados nos seus, sem fôlego, com as mãos em sua cintura... mas, não... você não quer, sou obrigado a entender, a aceitar, a me contentar com sonhos cada dia mais perfeitos. E não posso guardar pra mim, simplesmente não posso! Tenho que te dizer, Lílian, que é enorme a angústia de estar tão perto mas tão longe de ti... e o medo de te perder... pra outro, pro tempo, quem sabe... mas de te perder de vista, simplesmente.

"_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you"_

- Não é difícil perceber o quanto eu mudei, o quão diferente eu estou depois de mínimos dois meses. Do quanto é capaz o amor, do quanto ele é capaz de iludir, de sentir, de imaginar, de sonhar, de mudar... agora sim eu encontrei uma razão que pudesse sobressair todos os meus prazeres, mesmo que eu tenha de sofrer por ela... e essa razão é única, é linda, é mágica, perfeita... é você.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear"_

- Eu sinceramente sinto por tudo o que eu já te fiz sofrer... se um dia eu menti pra ti e te usei, no outro ganhei seu rancor e ódio, e me apaixonei... profundamente, mais do que pela vida, que é tudo o que eu tenho. Mas, sabe, eu não me importaria se precisasse abdicar dela para que você fosse feliz... eu não me importaria se precisasse sofrer por ti... eu não me importaria se precisasse ser torturado por ti... contanto que tenha uma única razão, que seja por ti... eu não me importo de nada. Contanto que você não esteja se machucando, sofrendo... eu não me importo.

"_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you"_

Lágrimas começavam a cair dos olhos de James.

- Eu não me imagino sem ter você pra olhar, admirar... sem sonhar com você todas as noites, sem sentir teu perfume de longe, sem imaginar teu beijo, meu toque na tua pele macia, o entrelace das minhas mãos entre seus cabelos...

Lílian permanecia calada. Olhava um ponto fixo na escada, e percebeu que James olhava-a fixamente. Ele respirou fundo e encarou-a.

- Sua vez. – ele disse, quase sem voz.

- Minha? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Eu fui o mais sincero possível. Admiti todos os meus erros. Revelei todos os meus sonhos e angústias. Você acha mesmo justo não ser sincera comigo?

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know"_

Ela levantou o rosto, tomando coragem. Pensava se respondia o que sentia de verdade. Ou se o mandava embora. Acabou optando por ser sincera – odiava admitir, mas ele estava mesmo certo, era injusto ter concordado com o trato apenas para vê-lo rebaixado.

- James... – ela começou, meio que sem coragem – Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita. Até por isso, insisto em cometer erros, desvios de caráter que eu mesma julgo falta deste. E... eu não te odeio. Eu nunca te odiei. Talvez dissesse pra mim mesma, agisse como tal… julgar errado e não dar o braço a torcer. Eu... queria... preciso pedir desculpas.

Ele se espantou. Como ela podia estar dizendo tudo aquilo para ele, pacificamente? Sem tapas, sem socos, sem chutes, sem feitiços...

- É... só isso que você tem a dizer?

- Só. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu tenho mais. – ele obrigou-a a encará-lo, levantando seu rosto.

"_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you"_

- Eu te amo.

- Amar?

- É, Lílian, amar. – ele sorriu – Amar, amor, razão, desequilíbrio, emoção, amor.

Ela sentia os olhos dele penetrando os seus. Fortes, oblíquos, certos do que queriam. Sentiu o perigo – o rosto dele se aproximou, ela escapou.

- Acho melhor...

- Acha...? – ele perguntou, um tanto desapontado.

- A gente se fala debaixo do carvalho. Do meu carvalho. Amanhã, depois do café.

- Talvez eu tenha mais sorte da próxima vez? – questionou, curioso.

- Talvez você tenha uma razão para tê-la. – ela piscou, sorriu e sumiu escada abaixo.

James contentou-se apenas com o borrão que ela era agora, e torcia para que a sorte – e a sua razão – andassem sempre ao seu lado – ou ao menos na próxima ocasião.

"_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you"_


End file.
